The Final Chapter
by Bejita-sama
Summary: The universe is about to end and only two warriors remain alive, the biggest rivals of all time. They begin their final battle as the world around them collapses...
1. Original Japanese

The Final Chapter  
15/11/02 - 16/11/02  
  
Bejita smirked as he stood face to face with his rival. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Konban wa, Kakarotto-san."  
Son Gokuh smiled and replied, "Konban wa, Bejita-san."  
Bejita took up his fighting stance and Son Gokuh followed suit. The two warriors continued to stare into each other's eyes. They both knew that this was to be the last battle between them, the outcome was irrelevant and it didn't matter if one killed the other because the universe was less than a day from erupting and killing all life. Both warriors had recently suffered pain after their whole family and friends were killed by the extreme conditions that had appeared on the Earth. They were the only ones left on the entire planet if not the entire universe.  
Bejita was wearing the Saiya-jin armour that he had forgotten about long ago. He wanted to win because he had never defeated Son Gokuh and he needed revenge. He had trained all his life for this battle, even before he knew Son Gokuh.  
On the other hand, Son Gokuh had been training in order to save the Earth but in the end all of his training would go into this one battle. He was wearing his usual orange gi and blue t-shirt. He had recovered his power pole just for this battle and it was strapped to his back just like it had been when he was a young boy.  
"Hisashiburi Bejita-san."  
Bejita smiled at this comment, then he replied, "hai!"  
Son Gokuh was ready to begin, Bejita was too. Bejita made the first move and flew at Son Gokuh. He threw a punch but Son Gokuh dodged it and threw a punch of his own in reply. Bejita blocked the punch with one hand and threw another punch with his other. Son Gokuh grabbed Bejita's wrist and both warriors rose into the air. Bejita kicked Son Gokuh's arm and his arm was freed. He threw a punch at Son Gokuh's face hitting him with a thud. Son Gokuh pulled his other hand from Bejita's grasp and punched him in the chest. Both warriors were clearly equal after round one. They separated and flew higher into the air. Son Gokuh attempted to get away from Bejita but the Saiya-jin prince wasn't going to let that happen so easily. Soon enough, both warriors were locking horns in battle again.  
Bejita fired a small ki blast at Son Gokuh but it was easily smacked away. This was part of Bejita's plan as he followed the blast up by Zanzokening behind Son Gokuh and firing another small ki blast. Son Gokuh spun around quickly to block that blast too but Bejita continued to use the same tactic again and again until Son Gokuh was beginning to show small signs of tiredness.  
Eventually Son Gokuh punched Bejita in the gut, putting and end to his tricks. He then put his hands together and smashed Bejita towards the ground below. Bejita managed to stop himself before colliding with the ground but Son Gokuh had followed him and he then made sure that Bejita was smashed into the ground. Son Gokuh used this opportunity to escape and hide for a small while.  
Bejita stood up and dusted himself off. He smirked and began to look around for Son Gokuh. Son Gokuh had made it to a pile of rocks and he was hiding behind them. He reached into a small brown bag and took out a small bean, a Senzu bean. He ate the bean and immediately his health was restored to full. He emerged from behind the rocks to find Bejita waiting for him. Bejita kicked the brown bag from his grasp and then smacked Son Gokuh into the rocks. He approached the bag but before he could take a bean Son Gokuh had blasted him in the back. Bejita fell to the ground and quickly forgot about the beans as he chased his opponent. Son Gokuh stopped and turned to face Bejita, Bejita realised this and also stopped. Son Gokuh laughed and fired a ki blast in Bejita's face before flying off again. Bejita growled and fired blasts at random targets hoping to get lucky. He then remembered the beans and headed back to get them.  
Son Gokuh was already at the place where the bag of beans was but he hadn't picked them up, instead he left them and hid behind some rocks. He was waiting for Bejita to arrive and he had his Power Pole in position to strike.  
Bejita landed next to the beans. Son Gokuh jumped from behind the rocks and extended the Power Pole into Bejita's face. He ran over to the beans and grabbed them before flying off again leaving Bejita to wipe some blood from his cheek. Bejita was just about to give chase when he noticed that Son Gokuh had dropped a bean, he ate it and then followed Son Gokuh.  
Son Gokuh was on another island and he was waiting in the open for Bejita to arrive. Bejita landed and they stood face to face once again, staring into each other's eyes just like before. Bejita was a raging bull, ready to smash Son Gokuh. Son Gokuh was a tiger, waiting to pounce.  
"Kakarotto-san, anata wa buta desu!"  
Son Gokuh laughed and replied with his own insult, "Bejita-san, anata wa baka onna desu."  
Bejita clenched his teeth and fists and then charged at Son Gokuh, he threw a punch and sent Son Gokuh to the ground. Son Gokuh quickly jumped to his feet and rammed his shoulder into Bejita's chest as he did so. The blow winded Bejita and Son Gokuh took advantage of this by delivering a few more blows to Bejita. Amazingly he was unable to do enough damage as Bejita countered one of Son Gokuh's punches and then kicked him in the face.  
The battle continued like this until both warriors could fight no more. At this point Son Gokuh removed the final two Senzu beans from the bag and ate one, he threw the other to Bejita and Bejita ate it.  
"Arigato, Kakarotto-san!"  
Both warriors took a few minutes for the beans to fully heal them and they then decided to resume their battle. The sky was now becoming dark as the Earth's atmosphere began to give way and fill with toxic gases.  
Son Gokuh raised his clenched fists and began to shout at the top of his lungs, his hair began to flash golden yellow and with every burst of light his hair stood up on end. His aura turned from white to yellow and grew larger as his power level increased. He gave one last shout, clearing his lungs as he reached the legendary level of Super Saiya-jin for what was going to be the final time.  
Bejita laughed and clenched his fists; he raised them into the air and spread his feet wider apart. He took in a deep intake of air and began to raise his power level. His hair began to flash golden yellow too and his aura also changed to yellow. As his power grew small stones and clumps of soil began to rise from the ground and form a shield-like barrier around him as if they were defending him. He gave out a loud roar and his hair stayed golden-yellow. The stones and soil dropped back to the ground in an instant. Now, both warriors were Super Saiya-jin's and the battle was about to heat up.  
Bejita smirked once more. He stared into Son Gokuh's now turquoise eyes and Son Gokuh stared back into his. All of a sudden both warriors clashed and knocked each other backwards. Son Gokuh was first to get back up and first to cause damage in the Super Saiya-jin round. Bejita evened out the score by smacking Son Gokuh in the face with his gloved fist.  
Son Gokuh fired a group of blasts at Bejita, causing some damage to Bejita's armour. Bejita fired blasts in return and ripped Son Gokuh's gi. Both warriors then rose into the air and backed away from each other.  
Son Gokuh cupped his hands, one above the other and held them out infront of his chest. He began to form a blast of energy while calling out the world famous chant, "Ka..." he swiftly pulled his hands back to his side and continued the chant, "me... ha..." all the time the energy in his hands was being built up, "me..." the energy was now at it's highest point and was waiting to burst out from Son Gokuh's hands, the tension began to build.  
At the same time as Son Gokuh, Bejita had been preparing his own attack. He spread his arms as much as possible, one either side of him, so that they lined up and each palm was facing to the opposite side of the other. He began to charge up energy just like Son Gokuh until he had enough to counter his enemy.  
In the blink of an eye the two forces were sent flying at each other.  
"HAAAA!" Son Gokuh called as he swung his arms back out infront of his chest and unleashed the energy that had been swelling.  
Bejita swung both hands inwards until they met each other infront of his chest and he called out the name of his attack, "FINAL FLASH!"  
The two beams of immense energy hit each other and formed a huge ball of energy. The impact sent shock waves that threw both warriors away from each other, causing both to suffer injuries. The energy ball exploded and both warriors sustained more pain. They were still equal and it seemed as if they would never be separated.  
Bejita began to raise his power level again, as he did so small jolts of electricity began to circle around his body. His aura grew larger still and his hair became a lot spikier.   
"Nani?" Son Gokuh called as he witnessed Bejita's transformation occurring.  
He reached the second level of Super Saiya-jin and pointed a finger at Son Gokuh.  
"Yoshi!"  
Bejita flew straight for Son Gokuh and threw a power packed punch at his jaw. Son Gokuh's body was flung into the air like a rag doll and Bejita was keen on following it. He delivered another blow to Son Gokuh and another and another until Son Gokuh's body was lying lifeless on the ground. Bejita's anger had taken over and it seemed as though he had finally silenced the legendary Super Saiya-jin.  
"Yatta!"  
Bejita smiled and was about to power down when he noticed Son Gokuh's body moving. Miraculously Son Gokuh returned to his feet and began to power up. His hair became spikier and electricity began to flow around him too. His power level was once again on an equal par with Bejita's.  
"Makeru mon ka! Bejita-san, watashi no tomodachi."  
Bejita laughed and took up his stance again. Son Gokuh also took up a fighting stance and the staring began again; round three had only just begun. Son Gokuh restarted the fight and ran towards Bejita, Bejita took to the air and flew away from Son Gokuh, daring him to follow.  
Son Gokuh couldn't resist as his Saiya-jin nature took over and forced him to give chase. He followed Bejita as closely as possible but decided to wait until the right time before attacking. Both warriors flew through the air at top speed and only Bejita knew where they were going. They eventually arrived at a gigantic volcano. Bejita landed on one side of a crater filled with bubbling magma. Son Gokuh landed on the opposite side of the crater and both warriors began to power up further. The intense energy levels upset the magma and caused it to erupt forming a large fountain of molten lava. Bejita and Son Gokuh collided with each other and the fight was resumed. The lava began to burn the two warriors but this didn't bother them one tiny bit, the battle between the two raged on as if there was no lava at all.  
Bejita laughed and kicked Son Gokuh in the gut. He waited for Son Gokuh to look up and when he did he placed his right palm on Son Gokuh's face. On his face there was an evil smirk.  
"Shi ne Kakarotto-san!"  
Bejita fired an almighty Big Bang Attack right in Son Gokuh's face. Unavoidable. Bejita laughed as he watched his blast hit the ground below, almost certainly ending the fight.  
"Yatta, yatta! YATTA!"  
Bejita began to continuously cheer and once the blast had gone completely Son Gokuh's body was nowhere to be seen.  
"YATTA!"  
Bejita powered down and landed on the ground, he stared up to the sky, which was beginning to turn green. He sat down and thought about his family and hoped that he would see them again soon. He flew back into the air and took another look at the battlefield. As he scoured the ground for memories he noticed something, something that he thought was an illusion at first. Son Gokuh!"  
It was no illusion; Son Gokuh was standing on the ground as good as new the only difference was the halo floating over his head. He turned his head and looked up at Bejita. He waved and then flew up to meet him.  
"Konban wa!"  
Bejita couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then, a bright white light filled the area, almost blinding Bejita. When the light died down Son Gokuh still hovered before Bejita but he had sprouted huge, white, feathery angel wings from his back.  
"Watashi wa shinada desu soshite watashi wa tenshi ni narimashita demo makeru mon ka!"  
Son Gokuh and Bejita dropped vertically to the ground and stared into each other's eyes yet again.  
Son Gokuh took a few steps back and then began to search deep inside his heart.  
"Gomenasai, Bejita-sama."  
There was a flash of golden light and Son Gokuh emerged from it. His hair was golden once again but now it reached down to the backs of his knees. His eyebrows were nowhere to be seen and his power was off the charts. He was now at the highest level of Super Saiya-jin, Super Saiya-jin three!  
Bejita became a Super Saiya-jin two again and prepared to continue the fight. He fired some blasts at Son Gokuh and then Zanzokened behind him and threw a punch at his back. Son Gokuh Zanzokened out of the way and left Bejita to be hit by his own blasts. Bejita searched the area trying to find Son Gokuh. He looked up and there was Son Gokuh, waiting for him. Son Gokuh cupped his hands just as he had before.  
"Ka... me... ha... me..."  
Bejita knew what was coming next and he prepared to counter the attack.  
"Haaaaa!"  
Son Gokuh fired his Kamehameha wave at Bejita. Bejita fired his attack upwards shouting, "Galic Gun," at the same time.  
The two beams of energy collided and both warriors were locked in another duel. They continued to pump energy into their attacks. Bejita smirked because he had a plan. He quickly Zanzokened away, leaving Son Gokuh's Kamehameha to smash into the ground. Bejita appeared next to Son Gokuh and kicked him in the side before firing another Galic Gun at him. Son Gokuh smashed the beam away and then headed straight for Bejita. Bejita froze and received a devastating blow. His body was sent dashing towards a mountainside. Bejita collided with the side of the mountain and went straight through to the other side. He hit the ground and there he stayed, unable to move, lifeless and dead. Son Gokuh followed Bejita's body and landed next to it.  
"O yasumi Bejita-san."  
Son Gokuh stared at Bejita for a couple of minutes. Then he stood up now with a halo over his head. He smirked again and offered his hand to Son Gokuh.  
"Tomo... tomodachi!" He said, his smirk turning into a smile.  
Son Gokuh smiled back and shook hands with Bejita. Angel wings sprouted from Bejita's back. He raised his fists and began to power up again.  
"Su... Super... Super Saiya-jin San!"  
Bejita had followed in Son Gokuh's footsteps yet again and had ascended to the highest level too.  
"Ureshii!"  
Son Gokuh nodded.  
"Ureshii!"  
Bejita and Son Gokuh continued their fight once more, throwing punches at each other. There were a few loud explosions as the planet began to break up, forked lightning stabbed the ground and came close to the two warriors, with only their auras stopping them from being fried. The volcanoes below them began to erupt again and sprayed molten lava over the landscape. Huge tsunamis crashed into the land and collided with the lava, almost drowning Son Gokuh and Bejita. Earthquakes split the land into pieces as they surged across the face of the planet. The toxic gases were beginning to completely fill the Earth's atmosphere as the last molecules of oxygen were drained away.  
Despite all this both warriors continued to clash fists. Son Gokuh placed a punch on Bejita's face but he was quickly knocked back when Bejita kicked him in the gut. They began to cough as they took in the toxic gases and they knew that their battle would soon be ended. They were both worn out and struggling for breath.  
Son Gokuh stopped and showed the palm of his hand to Bejita implying for him to stop too. Son Gokuh had noticed a power heading towards them from the distance.  
"East Kaioshin?" Son Gokuh was shocked.  
"East Kaioshin?" Bejita looked shocked too.  
There was no doubt about it, East Kaioshin arrived and smiled. He removed his earrings and handed them to Son Gokuh and Bejita. Son Gokuh nodded, he knew what East Kaioshin wanted them to do. East Kaioshin pointed down to the ground and there stood Buruma and Chi-Chi. They each had hold of an earring. Son Gokuh and Bejita smiled and flew down to meet them.  
"Konban wa Chi-Chi-san!" Son Gokuh called.  
"Konban wa Buruma-san!" Bejita called.  
Chi-Chi and Buruma each put an earring on the opposite ear to the other and immediately they were pulled together in fusion forming a new being named Buruchi.  
Son Gokuh and Bejita looked at each other and nodded. The copied their wives and were fused into Vegetto for the second time.  
"Yatta!"  
East Kaioshin explained that fused with the earrings both Vegetto and Buruchi could survive the destruction of the universe. He also told the two fused beings that new planets would be formed from the remains of the old planets. Vegetto and Buruchi nodded, they knew that East Kaioshin wanted them to find a planet and begin a new universe. Vegetto took hold of Buruchi's hand and East Kaioshin disappeared back to his planet.  
"Mamotte ageru," Vegetto whispered to Buruchi.  
"Arigato, Vegetto-sama."  
With those last words the planet once known as Earth and the rest of the universe exploded into zillions of tiny atoms leaving just two life forms, Vegetto and Buruchi. The ones who were to begin the new universe!  
  
Mata ne! 


	2. English Translation

The Final Chapter  
15/11/02 - 16/11/02  
  
Bejita smirked as he stood face to face with his rival. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Good Evening, Kakarotto-san."  
Son Gokuh smiled and replied, "Good Evening, Bejita-san."  
Bejita took up his fighting stance and Son Gokuh followed suit. The two warriors continued to stare into each other's eyes. They both knew that this was to be the last battle between them, the outcome was irrelevant and it didn't matter if one killed the other because the universe was less than a day from erupting and killing all life. Both warriors had recently suffered pain after their whole family and friends were killed by the extreme conditions that had appeared on the Earth. They were the only ones left on the entire planet if not the entire universe.  
Bejita was wearing the Saiya-jin armour that he had forgotten about long ago. He wanted to win because he had never defeated Son Gokuh and he needed revenge. He had trained all his life for this battle, even before he knew Son Gokuh.  
On the other hand, Son Gokuh had been training in order to save the Earth but in the end all of his training would go into this one battle. He was wearing his usual orange gi and blue t-shirt. He had recovered his power pole just for this battle and it was strapped to his back just like it had been when he was a young boy.  
"It's been a while Bejita-san."  
Bejita smiled at this comment, then he replied, "yes!"  
Son Gokuh was ready to begin, Bejita was too. Bejita made the first move and flew at Son Gokuh. He threw a punch but Son Gokuh dodged it and threw a punch of his own in reply. Bejita blocked the punch with one hand and threw another punch with his other. Son Gokuh grabbed Bejita's wrist and both warriors rose into the air. Bejita kicked Son Gokuh's arm and his arm was freed. He threw a punch at Son Gokuh's face hitting him with a thud. Son Gokuh pulled his other hand from Bejita's grasp and punched him in the chest. Both warriors were clearly equal after round one. They separated and flew higher into the air. Son Gokuh attempted to get away from Bejita but the Saiya-jin prince wasn't going to let that happen so easily. Soon enough, both warriors were locking horns in battle again.  
Bejita fired a small ki blast at Son Gokuh but it was easily smacked away. This was part of Bejita's plan as he followed the blast up by Zanzokening behind Son Gokuh and firing another small ki blast. Son Gokuh spun around quickly to block that blast too but Bejita continued to use the same tactic again and again until Son Gokuh was beginning to show small signs of tiredness.  
Eventually Son Gokuh punched Bejita in the gut, putting and end to his tricks. He then put his hands together and smashed Bejita towards the ground below. Bejita managed to stop himself before colliding with the ground but Son Gokuh had followed him and he then made sure that Bejita was smashed into the ground. Son Gokuh used this opportunity to escape and hide for a small while.  
Bejita stood up and dusted himself off. He smirked and began to look around for Son Gokuh. Son Gokuh had made it to a pile of rocks and he was hiding behind them. He reached into a small brown bag and took out a small bean, a Senzu bean. He ate the bean and immediately his health was restored to full. He emerged from behind the rocks to find Bejita waiting for him. Bejita kicked the brown bag from his grasp and then smacked Son Gokuh into the rocks. He approached the bag but before he could take a bean Son Gokuh had blasted him in the back. Bejita fell to the ground and quickly forgot about the beans as he chased his opponent. Son Gokuh stopped and turned to face Bejita, Bejita realised this and also stopped. Son Gokuh laughed and fired a ki blast in Bejita's face before flying off again. Bejita growled and fired blasts at random targets hoping to get lucky. He then remembered the beans and headed back to get them.  
Son Gokuh was already at the place where the bag of beans was but he hadn't picked them up, instead he left them and hid behind some rocks. He was waiting for Bejita to arrive and he had his Power Pole in position to strike.  
Bejita landed next to the beans. Son Gokuh jumped from behind the rocks and extended the Power Pole into Bejita's face. He ran over to the beans and grabbed them before flying off again leaving Bejita to wipe some blood from his cheek. Bejita was just about to give chase when he noticed that Son Gokuh had dropped a bean, he ate it and then followed Son Gokuh.  
Son Gokuh was on another island and he was waiting in the open for Bejita to arrive. Bejita landed and they stood face to face once again, staring into each other's eyes just like before. Bejita was a raging bull, ready to smash Son Gokuh. Son Gokuh was a tiger, waiting to pounce.  
"Kakarotto-san, you are a pig!"  
Son Gokuh laughed and replied with his own insult, "Bejita-san, you are a stupid female."  
Bejita clenched his teeth and fists and then charged at Son Gokuh, he threw a punch and sent Son Gokuh to the ground. Son Gokuh quickly jumped to his feet and rammed his shoulder into Bejita's chest as he did so. The blow winded Bejita and Son Gokuh took advantage of this by delivering a few more blows to Bejita. Amazingly he was unable to do enough damage as Bejita countered one of Son Gokuh's punches and then kicked him in the face.  
The battle continued like this until both warriors could fight no more. At this point Son Gokuh removed the final two Senzu beans from the bag and ate one, he threw the other to Bejita and Bejita ate it.  
"Arigato, Kakarotto-san!"  
Both warriors took a few minutes for the beans to fully heal them and they then decided to resume their battle. The sky was now becoming dark as the Earth's atmosphere began to give way and fill with toxic gases.  
Son Gokuh raised his clenched fists and began to shout at the top of his lungs, his hair began to flash golden yellow and with every burst of light his hair stood up on end. His aura turned from white to yellow and grew larger as his power level increased. He gave one last shout, clearing his lungs as he reached the legendary level of Super Saiya-jin for what was going to be the final time.  
Bejita laughed and clenched his fists; he raised them into the air and spread his feet wider apart. He took in a deep intake of air and began to raise his power level. His hair began to flash golden yellow too and his aura also changed to yellow. As his power grew small stones and clumps of soil began to rise from the ground and form a shield-like barrier around him as if they were defending him. He gave out a loud roar and his hair stayed golden-yellow. The stones and soil dropped back to the ground in an instant. Now, both warriors were Super Saiya-jin's and the battle was about to heat up.  
Bejita smirked once more. He stared into Son Gokuh's now turquoise eyes and Son Gokuh stared back into his. All of a sudden both warriors clashed and knocked each other backwards. Son Gokuh was first to get back up and first to cause damage in the Super Saiya-jin round. Bejita evened out the score by smacking Son Gokuh in the face with his gloved fist.  
Son Gokuh fired a group of blasts at Bejita, causing some damage to Bejita's armour. Bejita fired blasts in return and ripped Son Gokuh's gi. Both warriors then rose into the air and backed away from each other.  
Son Gokuh cupped his hands, one above the other and held them out infront of his chest. He began to form a blast of energy while calling out the world famous chant, "Ka..." he swiftly pulled his hands back to his side and continued the chant, "me... ha..." all the time the energy in his hands was being built up, "me..." the energy was now at it's highest point and was waiting to burst out from Son Gokuh's hands, the tension began to build.  
At the same time as Son Gokuh, Bejita had been preparing his own attack. He spread his arms as much as possible, one either side of him, so that they lined up and each palm was facing to the opposite side of the other. He began to charge up energy just like Son Gokuh until he had enough to counter his enemy.  
In the blink of an eye the two forces were sent flying at each other.  
"HAAAA!" Son Gokuh called as he swung his arms back out infront of his chest and unleashed the energy that had been swelling.  
Bejita swung both hands inwards until they met each other infront of his chest and he called out the name of his attack, "FINAL FLASH!"  
The two beams of immense energy hit each other and formed a huge ball of energy. The impact sent shock waves that threw both warriors away from each other, causing both to suffer injuries. The energy ball exploded and both warriors sustained more pain. They were still equal and it seemed as if they would never be separated.  
Bejita began to raise his power level again, as he did so small jolts of electricity began to circle around his body. His aura grew larger still and his hair became a lot spikier.   
"What the?" Son Gokuh called as he witnessed Bejita's transformation occurring.  
He reached the second level of Super Saiya-jin and pointed a finger at Son Gokuh.  
"Here I come!"  
Bejita flew straight for Son Gokuh and threw a power packed punch at his jaw. Son Gokuh's body was flung into the air like a rag doll and Bejita was keen on following it. He delivered another blow to Son Gokuh and another and another until Son Gokuh's body was lying lifeless on the ground. Bejita's anger had taken over and it seemed as though he had finally silenced the legendary Super Saiya-jin.  
"Yatta!"  
Bejita smiled and was about to power down when he noticed Son Gokuh's body moving. Miraculously Son Gokuh returned to his feet and began to power up. His hair became spikier and electricity began to flow around him too. His power level was once again on an equal par with Bejita's.  
"I'll never give up! Bejita-san, my friend."  
Bejita laughed and took up his stance again. Son Gokuh also took up a fighting stance and the staring began again; round three had only just begun. Son Gokuh restarted the fight and ran towards Bejita, Bejita took to the air and flew away from Son Gokuh, daring him to follow.  
Son Gokuh couldn't resist as his Saiya-jin nature took over and forced him to give chase. He followed Bejita as closely as possible but decided to wait until the right time before attacking. Both warriors flew through the air at top speed and only Bejita knew where they were going. They eventually arrived at a gigantic volcano. Bejita landed on one side of a crater filled with bubbling magma. Son Gokuh landed on the opposite side of the crater and both warriors began to power up further. The intense energy levels upset the magma and caused it to erupt forming a large fountain of molten lava. Bejita and Son Gokuh collided with each other and the fight was resumed. The lava began to burn the two warriors but this didn't bother them one tiny bit, the battle between the two raged on as if there was no lava at all.  
Bejita laughed and kicked Son Gokuh in the gut. He waited for Son Gokuh to look up and when he did he placed his right palm on Son Gokuh's face. On his face there was an evil smirk.  
"Shi ne Kakarotto-san!"  
Bejita fired an almighty Big Bang Attack right in Son Gokuh's face. Unavoidable. Bejita laughed as he watched his blast hit the ground below, almost certainly ending the fight.  
"I did it, I did it! I DID IT!"  
Bejita began to continuously cheer and once the blast had gone completely Son Gokuh's body was nowhere to be seen.  
"HOORAY!"  
Bejita powered down and landed on the ground, he stared up to the sky, which was beginning to turn green. He sat down and thought about his family and hoped that he would see them again soon. He flew back into the air and took another look at the battlefield. As he scoured the ground for memories he noticed something, something that he thought was an illusion at first. Son Gokuh!"  
It was no illusion; Son Gokuh was standing on the ground as good as new the only difference was the halo floating over his head. He turned his head and looked up at Bejita. He waved and then flew up to meet him.  
"Good Evening!"  
Bejita couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then, a bright white light filled the area, almost blinding Bejita. When the light died down Son Gokuh still hovered before Bejita but he had sprouted huge, white, feathery angel wings from his back.  
"I am dead and I have become an angel but I'll never give up!"  
Son Gokuh and Bejita dropped vertically to the ground and stared into each other's eyes yet again.  
Son Gokuh took a few steps back and then began to search deep inside his heart.  
"I'm sorry, Bejita-sama."  
There was a flash of golden light and Son Gokuh emerged from it. His hair was golden once again but now it reached down to the backs of his knees. His eyebrows were nowhere to be seen and his power was off the charts. He was now at the highest level of Super Saiya-jin, Super Saiya-jin three!  
Bejita became a Super Saiya-jin two again and prepared to continue the fight. He fired some blasts at Son Gokuh and then Zanzokened behind him and threw a punch at his back. Son Gokuh Zanzokened out of the way and left Bejita to be hit by his own blasts. Bejita searched the area trying to find Son Gokuh. He looked up and there was Son Gokuh, waiting for him. Son Gokuh cupped his hands just as he had before.  
"Ka... me... ha... me..."  
Bejita knew what was coming next and he prepared to counter the attack.  
"Haaaaa!"  
Son Gokuh fired his Kamehameha wave at Bejita. Bejita fired his attack upwards shouting, "Galic Gun," at the same time.  
The two beams of energy collided and both warriors were locked in another duel. They continued to pump energy into their attacks. Bejita smirked because he had a plan. He quickly Zanzokened away, leaving Son Gokuh's Kamehameha to smash into the ground. Bejita appeared next to Son Gokuh and kicked him in the side before firing another Galic Gun at him. Son Gokuh smashed the beam away and then headed straight for Bejita. Bejita froze and received a devastating blow. His body was sent dashing towards a mountainside. Bejita collided with the side of the mountain and went straight through to the other side. He hit the ground and there he stayed, unable to move, lifeless and dead. Son Gokuh followed Bejita's body and landed next to it.  
"Goodnight Bejita-san."  
Son Gokuh stared at Bejita for a couple of minutes. Then he stood up now with a halo over his head. He smirked again and offered his hand to Son Gokuh.  
"Fr... friend!" He said, his smirk turning into a smile.  
Son Gokuh smiled back and shook hands with Bejita. Angel wings sprouted from Bejita's back. He raised his fists and began to power up again.  
"Su... Super... Super Saiya-jin Three!"  
Bejita had followed in Son Gokuh's footsteps yet again and had ascended to the highest level too.  
"I'm so happy!"  
Son Gokuh nodded.  
"I'm so happy!"  
Bejita and Son Gokuh continued their fight once more, throwing punches at each other. There were a few loud explosions as the planet began to break up, forked lightning stabbed the ground and came close to the two warriors, with only their auras stopping them from being fried. The volcanoes below them began to erupt again and sprayed molten lava over the landscape. Huge tsunamis crashed into the land and collided with the lava, almost drowning Son Gokuh and Bejita. Earthquakes split the land into pieces as they surged across the face of the planet. The toxic gases were beginning to completely fill the Earth's atmosphere as the last molecules of oxygen were drained away.  
Despite all this both warriors continued to clash fists. Son Gokuh placed a punch on Bejita's face but he was quickly knocked back when Bejita kicked him in the gut. They began to cough as they took in the toxic gases and they knew that their battle would soon be ended. They were both worn out and struggling for breath.  
Son Gokuh stopped and showed the palm of his hand to Bejita implying for him to stop too. Son Gokuh had noticed a power heading towards them from the distance.  
"East Kaioshin?" Son Gokuh was shocked.  
"East Kaioshin?" Bejita looked shocked too.  
There was no doubt about it, East Kaioshin arrived and smiled. He removed his earrings and handed them to Son Gokuh and Bejita. Son Gokuh nodded, he knew what East Kaioshin wanted them to do. East Kaioshin pointed down to the ground and there stood Buruma and Chi-Chi. They each had hold of an earring. Son Gokuh and Bejita smiled and flew down to meet them.  
"Good Evening Chi-Chi-san!" Son Gokuh called.  
"Good Evening Buruma-san!" Bejita called.  
Chi-Chi and Buruma each put an earring on the opposite ear to the other and immediately they were pulled together in fusion forming a new being named Buruchi.  
Son Gokuh and Bejita looked at each other and nodded. The copied their wives and were fused into Vegetto for the second time.  
"Hooray!"  
East Kaioshin explained that fused with the earrings both Vegetto and Buruchi could survive the destruction of the universe. He also told the two fused beings that new planets would be formed from the remains of the old planets. Vegetto and Buruchi nodded, they knew that East Kaioshin wanted them to find a planet and begin a new universe. Vegetto took hold of Buruchi's hand and East Kaioshin disappeared back to his planet.  
"I'll protect you," Vegetto whispered to Buruchi.  
"Thank you, Vegetto-sama."  
With those last words the planet once known as Earth and the rest of the universe exploded into zillions of tiny atoms leaving just two life forms, Vegetto and Buruchi. The ones who were to begin the new universe!  
  
See you! 


End file.
